


Two Sides

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series new relationship fic - Tommy and Barbara; a tale of two sides inspired by a writing prompt posted on Pinterest by triple-6-suicide.tumblr.com





	Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Every day I show Barbara I love her. I put my heart in every kiss of my lips, every touch of my skin against hers, every whispered word, doing my best to show her how much she means to me. She is the centre of my world.

_I never thought that I would be in a relationship with Tommy. I have been in love with him from almost the moment we met, even though I hid it behind insults and arguing, but never in my wildest dreams did I think he could feel the same way about me._

When she holds me I feel complete. Being in her arms soothes my soul and quietens the demons who have tormented me since my father died. She is the woman I have spent my entire life looking for.

_There’s a part of me that regrets giving in to my feelings, an insidious voice in my head that whispers words of negativity whenever insomnia strikes, but I do my best to ignore it. Instead I try to make the most of every moment I have with Tommy, because I know that it won’t last._

I want to share everything with Barbara; my house, my money, my life; everything. I want to marry her, have children with her, grow old with her. I know it is too soon to tell her this, I don’t want to scare her, but now I have her I am never letting her go.

_I’m under no illusion here. Tommy will get bored of me. My accent, my manners, my lack of tact, poise and refinement; they will annoy him. Like everyone I have ever cared about and loved; he will grow to hate and resent me._

_And then he will leave._


End file.
